Tipping can lead to other things
by AndreaShea
Summary: Kagome is a waitress at a local cafe called La Shea cafe'....She was just a normal everyday person...she never dreamed of becoming different but then a man comes into her life by leaving her two things,a address,and a large tip.That man changes her life..
1. default chapter

Tipping can lead to other things

Summary: Kagome is a waitress at a local cafe called La Shea' cafe'....

She was just a normal everyday person...

she never dreamed of becoming different but then all of a sudden a new

person arrives into her life when a new costumer comes in and leaves

Kagome two things....A extremely large tip,and a address.

She decided to take the address and thank the man.

Suddenly,everything in her life is going to turn upside down.

Her life was no longer normal anymore....

It was the middle of may where the cherry blossoms fell every year.

It was in the streets of Tokyo,Japan where one petal fell.Cars sped

by without even the notice of these beautiful plants,it was a normal

everyday thing.Not to Kagome Higurashi.She was going to be

changed at this very moment in time.Let me take you back in time,

to that morning.Kagome sat in a booth of the famous cafe La Shea'.

A french cafe' in a foreign country was something to acknowledge.

She sat in the same booth that she had sat in for the four months

that she had been there."Higurashi,breaks over,table 6!!!"The manager

yelled to her.She sighed as she sat the magazine onto the refined table

and rose up,but not before giving the manager a nasty glance.She

popped the gum that was in her mouth and turned her body to go in

the direction of the table.Mr. and Mrs.Kushu,were sitting the same

exact booth as the day before this,and the day before that,and so forth.

It was daily routine.Nobody changed there whole routine here,it was

too much of a burden to even bother with.Kagome sighed and turned

to them.She smiled and said,"Good morning Mr. and Mrs.Kushu,will

you have the same as yesterday and the day before that?"Kagome

smiled at them and wrote down the orders in her head,that she knew

all too well."Yes Kagome,you know us too well now don't you."

Mrs.Kushu said.Kagome smiled and exclaimed,"Well,I've been your

waitress for at least two months now." "Yes that is true."Mr.Kushu

whispered to himself."I'll be right back with your order,ok?"

She asked. "Ok."They said simultaneously.She turned on her heel

and walked to the kitchen.When she entered the aroma of cocoa beans

and grinded coffee beans filled her nose.She loved that smell.The

only reason she loved working here.She sighed non-chalantly.

"God I love the smell of coffee in the morning." She whispered to

no one in particular.She walked over to the mixer and said,"

Freshly brewed coffee,two sugars,one lump."The mixer nodded

quietly."And,a frappiccino,stirred not shaked,with a gourmet stirring

spoon as a touch of delicacy."Kagome explained ot the mixer who

nodded,this time with a smirk appearing on the side of her cheeks.

Kagome smiled at her and then turned on her heel and walked out.

As she walked out of the kitchen,she saw the door open and a

figure appeared and sat in the booth next to Mr. and Mrs.Kushu.

His hair was surprisingly the color of winter snow,glistening in the

light.He was wearing a black coat,seemed kinda mysterious.She

turned her view to Mr. and Mrs.Kushu who were chatting about

this new creature who had come into their view.Someone that

was not from the ordinary everyday life that most of them were

from.He was somewhat different then anybody she had ever seen

in these parts of Tokyo.He must have noticed that she was staring

cuz he turned slowly to come face to face with her.She stiffened,

she was somewhat embarassed for staring.She knew she was always

told not to stare,that it was impolite,but he was like a car crash.

You wanted to look away,but you couldn't.She stood there,standing,

like she was in mid-air,gazing at his beautiful electrifying eyes.

They were the strangest color she had ever seen,even more different

from his silvery,white hair.She blushed when he smirked at her.

She turned quickly and sped into the kitchen.She breathed heavily.

He was gorgeous,abosolutely gorgeous.She hated that she couldnt'

take her eyes off of him.The mixer was glancing at her like she was

some kind of pedophile.Kagome smiled big,while sweatdropping.

The mixer seemed to have understood what she was all in a bunch

about cuz she sighed and nodded her head,holding the drinks for

Kagome to take to the Kushu's.Kagome took it bowing her head

as she did.She trailed out of the kitchen door,the door swinging

from behind her.She walked over to the table and place the drinks

onto the place it was intiatly suppose to be.Kagome held the

carrier and bowed to the couple saying,"I hope you enjoy the rest

of your stay here." The couple graciously bowed to her as well,

saying,"Thank you my dear young one."She turned on her heel

once again and held her breath,her next table was the drop dead

gorgeous guy.She sighed nervously and slowly walked over to

his table.She sighed yet again and happily said,"Hello and welcome

to La Shea' cafe,what would you like?"The mysterious yet utterly

hot guy smirked at her and answered,"I would like a frappocino and

a little french croissant."She smiled at him,not noticing the fact that

she was probably turning blue,holding her breath like she was.

"Ok,coming right up."She turned around and released her breath,

which noticed that she was holding finally,and darted into the

kitchen,hoping she did not make a full of herself in front of that

nice guy.Later on when the mixer had finished the drinks,Kagome

brought them out to a empty table.Kagome stared curiously at

the vacant table."Where the hell did he go?"Kagome asked herself

silently."He left not long ago my dear."She heard Mr.Kushu say to

her whisperingly.Kagome looked down at the table and noticed

that there was something on the table.Two things actually,a

extravagant tip that she knew was not needed,and a peice of notebook

paper that had on it an address."520 Cherry Blossom Drive."Kagome

whispered to herself.She finished her shift in a matter of minutes,so

she jumped into the nearest taxi and explained it to the rather

annoying,and obnoxious driver.He seemed to miss every other word,

which made her very aggitated.She would groan and urrs and growls

would commence when he said "Did you say that a can came to the

cafe you worked at and gave you a really big tip?"Kagome's hand

would fly to her forehead and she would continue to hit it everytime

he said something that didn't even sound right in a sentence.

They arrived at the address about 15 minutes after explaining the

story at least seven times.She stepped out,paying the driver the

amount of money asked for.She stared at the huge house that

she stood in front of."What the hell?"She whispered to herself.

She walked up the stairs carefully,seeing as how she had to

wear high-heels to work.It was something that was what the

manager called dresscode.You were fired the 2nd day you didn't

follow the dresscode.Kagome hadn't followed it for about 6 days

and the manager didn't say anything to her,but the next day her

best friend Kikyou was fired for not following it.The manager

called it a dresscode violation.Kagome snorted,it sounded like

something you heard in middle school.As she reached the door

she noticed the detail that was encrypted in the door handle.

It was extrodinary to look at.She held the knocker in one hand

and stared at the huge door that stood before her.She knocked

on the door gently,hoping not to make the person inside to mad.

She knew that she would be pretty pissed if someone knocked on

the door really loud and continuesly,that would just send her through

the roof.The door opened in a matter of seconds with a butler

standing there awaiting her coat."We've been expecting you."

He whispered to her.She stiffened slightly before handing him her

coat and walked toward the living quarters.She glared at the room,

she hated it.It had deer's heads on the wall,bucks,does,anything,you

name it was mounted on that wall."Do you like it?"Asked the man

she remembered as the gorgeous guy in the cafe.She hated him for

what he had done to the poor animals that were plastered on that

wall."No I don't,I would call it animal cruelty,I hate it."Kagome

told him flat out no."What's not to like about it?"He asked

vigorously."I just don't like it alright,why do you care?"She asked

pissed off.He scowled,he wanted to remark but knew if he did he

could kiss goodbye what he was about to ask her to do.

"I came to tell you that,thank you for the extreme tip,but I'm sorry,

I can't accept it,I did nothing,I shouldn't get a tip at all."She told him.

"Aww,but I will give you that tip,if you do something for me."

He said.Kagome winced for a second."What?"She asked hesistantly.

"Kagome,you are a very beautiful person,and you seem to be the

type who needs to be on the cover of the magazine I own.Have you

ever heard of Vogue?"He asked her.Kagome's expression showed

that she was astonished."V...Vogue?!!!"She breathed out."Yes,vogue,

and I was wondering if you would like to become my new model,we

need a new one,seeing as we just lost a model." He explained.

"Oh I'm sorry,did see die?"She asked with pity."No,she went on

maternity leave,but anyway,you seem perfect."Kagome sweatdropped

but decided that she would have to think about it.He told her

everything about the life of modeling,the fun,the fame,the gifts,but

she knew he was leaving something out of it,something she needed

to know about."What's the catch,dude?"She asked insolently.

He leered."Well,you will have to leave your job at the cafe,and

you have to stay under the weight of 105."Kagome stared,lost in

frustration."105 pounds!!!" "What do you want me to become

anorexic?!!"Kagome yelled at him."No no no...just don't eat

too much,how much do you weight?"He asked her."I weight 98

pounds."She exclaimed."Whoa,that's really good,you got awhile

until you would have to leave the force,you have to excerise

everyday,and eat good." "Ok,please stop telling me what to do,

you aren't and don't look like my mother."Kagome scowled.

"So what do you say,would you like to be a member of vogue?"

He asked her anxiously.Kagome sighed."......Yes......"

He grinned."Why do I feel like I'm being conned?!"Kagome

said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the first chapter....I sure liked writing it...

Inu'sluv


	2. Chap2 Enter Sess and Sango

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha,all I pretty much own is the gum on the bottom of my shoe.That's about it.If I owned Inuyasha,I

wouldn't be writing fanfics about it,I'd be a mulit-millionaire

A/N-Sorry ChibiInuyasha,I'll respect you being a man,and all,and  
I'm sorry for describing Sesshoumaru like that...Although I'm not  
a big Sesshy fan...but I love his eyes and hair,and I have a plushie...  
PLUSHIE PLUSHIE PLUSHIE!!!!

**Tipping can Lead to Other Things  
**

**Chap.1-Enter Sesshoumaru and Sango  
**

**By-Inu'sluv(ME!!!!!)**

"Yes...."Kagome said after a long,awaited pause.

The man flashed a devious smile,and held out a contract.

"Sign it Please."He explained.She cocked an eyebrow,staring at it

uneasily,as if,she were selling her soul away.She shrugged briskfully

because he was coming very impatient."Am I allowed to read it?"She

asked him cautiously.He seemed alittle affended but a smirk grazed

his face.He handed the document to her.He smiled,when she began to

squint her eyes,to see the fine print better.She turned and glanced to

him,as if asking,'How the hell am I suppose to read this shit?'.

He kinda chuckled under his breath.She finally gave up on the whole

ordeal of reading it,and turned back to him."I can't exactly read it,but

I'll sign it on the dotted line,I guess."She said alittle unsure about the

whole deal.He held out a ball-point pin.She took the pin and quickly

signed the document.He grabbed the document and shoved it into a

folder.Kagome just stared feeling,more sure that she had definetly

just sold her soul to the devil."Well,Ms.Higurashi,welcome to the

Modeling world,by the way,My name is Sesshoumaru Ichiro."

He introduced.She stood there,thinking about his name.It was a very

interesting name,not many people around that part of Tokyo had that

name.Which meant that he was from another part of Japan.

"My great-grandmother had a dog named Sesshoumaru."Kagome

blurted out.He turned around and stared at her."Really,I see."

He whispered.Kagome made a face as he turned around.

"Guess,he doesn't have a sense of humor."She whispered,lower

than he could possibly hear,or so she thought.He turned his head

as they walked.To be a little smartass,she waved.He turned his head

back around."Follow me to your room,Mr.Kagome."Sesshoumaru

explained as he directed her into the room.She glared at the smirk on

his face,she could tell right then and there,that she was going to hate

being around him.She turned on her heel and walked into the dressing

room.

She stared at the beautiful gowns and bikinis,and lingerie.

Wait a minute!!! Lingerie!!!!She was only 18,was she old enough,to

model lingerie on a runway in front of many important,and mostly

perverted men.She should have thought about that before she signed

the document.Now she wondered,if Sesshoumaru would be mad if

she asked to forget the whole thing and throw away the document.

'Uhh....yeah,he would...' The air-conditioner struck her back to

reality.The something caught notice.There was a girl about her

age,maybe alittle bit older standing near the make-up dresser.

Kagome smiled at her gently.The girl had brown hair,alittle more

than her hair.She had it in a high ponytail.Kagome smiled at her

gently."Hello,Ms.Kagome ." She said,smiling an elegant smile.

"Hi,ummm....?"Kagome began."Atsuto Sango."The girl explained.

"Higurashi,Kagome."Kagome told her.Sango smiled brightly as

Kagome said her name."Well,Kagome,I am your makeup and

dress artist.Do you need me to explain what that is?"She said.

The reason Sango had asked that question was because Kagome

was giving her a confused look.Kagome kinda laughed."Oh,no,

I was just thinking about something stupid."She smiled and

turned to show her some other things.Kagome just suddenly

brought up something that didn't need to be brought up.

"Sango,umm....Do you like working for Sesshoumaru?"

Sango turned to her and stared."Umm....yes,he is very

nice and a respected person.Who wouldn't want to work for him?"

She said kinda uneasy.Kagome knew she was trying to hide it,but

it wasn't really working all that much.Kagome nodded in

understanding,as if knowing that if she asked anymore,Sango would

probably do something wrong,say something bad and most likely lose

her career.Sango smiled at her,covering up everything about the

conversation.Kagome looked down at her feet.Was one suppose to be

bigger than the other?She had never noticed that before.Then again,

she really didn't care about her feet,only about the shoes she wore.

Well she would if she had like a fungus,but lets face it,that would be

just wrong.Ok,I'm getting off the subject.Kagome looked up at Sango

who was staring at her feet as well."Wow,there pretty nice aren't

they."She was being sarcastic,Kagome knew that right away.

"Well,I just noticed that my right foot is bigger than my left foot."

Kagome told her.Sango nodded,while comparing her feet.

"Yep,same here,I think it's a known fact though."Sango explained.

Kagome smiled at her.Sango was going to be the one who made

things lively there."Hey Sango,I'll tell you right now that I'm

not going to do so well on the runway.Believe me I'll fall,flat

on my face,or my ass,one of the two."Kagome exclaimed.

Sango started laughing."You wanna go somewhere after this?"

Sango asked."I have to go quit my job at the cafe',so you wanna

go with?"Kagome answered."Ok,me and my boyfriend will

meet you over there,umm,which cafe'?"Sango asked.Kagome

smirked."La Shea Cafe",ya know,the french cafe',on Kishimi Street."

Sango nodded in approvement."Nice,pick the nice places to work."

Sango added.Kagome started laughing."You gotta make some

money,you know that,your a girl,you have to go to shopping

every other day."Kagome told her.Sango nodded,laughing at

everything,nodding her head at the same time."So true,so true."

She exclaimed."Well ok I'll see you then."

"Well,I must go."Sango explained,looking at her watch.

"Oh,ok." "Am I allowed to go home yet?"Kagome asked.

"No,not yet,you still have to meet acouple more people,oh and

you have a commercial shoot,next tuesday,be ready for that ok?"

Kagome smiled,she seemed to do that alot today."Ok,well,then

I'll be seeing you."Kagome added."Bye Kagome."Sango said,

leaving the room,through a backdoor.Kagome found a couch

right next to her,and flopped down on to it."This is going to be

a long day."Kagome groaned,putting the pillow over her face.

Hope you liked it....byez!!!

Inu'sluv


End file.
